borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:3PDLC Weapon Ideas (Contest)
Have an idea for a new weapon? Want to see it brought to life? One of our loyal contributors (and resident haxxors) has decided to create his own End-User Created Content, or 3PDLC, and is looking for ideas for new and unique weapons. To that end he has partnered with the stewards of the New Legendary Weapon Ideas forums (me) to solicit ideas from the wikia community to be included in his new 3PDLC. 23:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) The submitters of NewLIs (and the person that suggested the idea if said idea was not theirs) that are included in Mr. Grimmjow's new 3PDLC will receive: *a spiff userbox on their userpage, *Mr. Grimmjow's eternal gratitude, *and a free copy of the (free) new 3PDLC. (free copy of 3PDLC only.) If you have an idea for a new Legendary weapon simply follow the guidelines below: How to submit an idea *To submit a new weapon idea first add it to the appropriate New Legendary Weapon Ideas forum. Then provide the link to your NewLI's section in the space provided below. Details on how the weapon works will be listed on the NewLI page but feel free to attempt to persuade, harangue, or bribe Mr. Grimmjow to pick your idea in the space below your link. *To submit a NewLI that already exists on the New Legendary Weapon Ideas forum simply add the link in the space provided below. **If you are unfamiliar on how to add a link, add a new weapon idea to the NewLI forum, or need any other technical help submit your question on the talk page or contact Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or fryguy. Rules *The behaviour of new weapon ideas must be allowed by the current game code provided by Borderlands- The Game and its attendant DLCs. In other words, rocket launchers that shoot at sheep are encouraged but rocket launchers that shoot sheep are discouraged. **Existing ideas, or ideas that contain elements that cannot be duplicated in-game, may be modified by Mr. Grimmjow in order to qualify for in-game creation. *New weapon ideas submitted need not be your idea. Contributors are free to peruse existing ideas in the NewLI forums and nominate their favourite ideas. *This page is intended for the use of the idea's submitter. If you are not the original submitter and want to argue for or against a submission kindly use the talk page discussion links provided below. *Ideas for shields, COMs, and grenades are not being considered at this time. (Note from Mr. Grimmjow) Please do keep the weapon ideas in line with what Gearbox made in the past, this means the following: #Weapon titles should be kept in line with existing title variables, example: Atlas uses ancient Greek mythological beasts for their weapon titles (Chimera, Troll, Cyclops, andso-onandso-on), Hyperion uses anything which results in death (Executioner -> Execution -> Death, Reaper (is death himself, Destroyer -> Destroy -> Death, andso-onandso-on), ETC. #Weapon parameters should be LEGENDARY only, so give your weapon a good thought. To much of the good stuff might qualify it as a Pearlescent (something I'm not looking for). #Currently I'm strongly searching for a good: Torgue revolver idea, Jakobs repeater-pistol idea, Atlas machine-pistol idea and a S&S SMG idea. So keep these in mind. Thank you for your attention and participation, it is much appreciated Combat Rifles Sub-Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Sharps Shooter i've always loved this idea. to be modified for in-game creation it could remain scopeless, like Whitting's Elephant Gun, and be reduced to a two-round cylinder (single-shot if possible). high accuracy, jakobs, etc. thanks for the consideration. 23:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Eridian weapons Handguns DV88 Magnum Revolver my personal favorite of all of my original NewLI submissions. doable, as mr. zaph has already created this gun and used it in-game. ideally it would feature a 6-shot cylinder, no scope and no blade, and a really long barrel. negative recoil reduction would be fun. actually shooting through an enemy isn't viable but if the vengeance's shield penetration could be included that would be supertastic. thanks for the consideration. 23:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Shotguns Rocket Launchers Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. All ideas submitted (as well as the 3PDLC itself) remain the property of Gearbox Software and its affiliates. Thank you and enjoy. 22:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC)}}